1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a treadmill and a control method for controlling the treadmill belt thereof; more particularly, to a treadmill and a control method for controlling the treadmill belt thereof in which an image sensor is utilized to measure specific light patterns or to determine the characteristics of the images of a user so as to adjust the treadmill belt accordingly.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitness has become an important issue for people all around the world, motivating more and more people to build an exercise habit. The treadmill is one of the most common exercise machines at present. A treadmill of the prior art provides functionalities such as speed adjustment, a timer, and various exercise modes so that users can adjust their exercise routine on the treadmill as needed.
In the prior art, when a user wishes to adjust the speed of the treadmill belt, manual operation of the control panel on the treadmill is required. However, since the user's physical strength will gradually decrease as the exercise continues, accidents may happen when the user tries but fails to reach the control panel from the farther end of the treadmill belt due to fatigue.
Furthermore, everyone has their own natural way of running. For example, some treadmill users habitually run towards a lateral side of the treadmill belt, which applies uneven pressure to the treadmill and hence is likely to shorten the lifespan of the treadmill after long-term use.
Therefore, one of the primary objectives in the art is to overcome the afore-mentioned shortcomings and provide a durable and safe treadmill.